


The Effects

by CarissaFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Curses, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarissaFae/pseuds/CarissaFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslia is a stranger to Hogwarts. She is plagued with multiple curses, all of which make life difficult. Draco and Snape love a challenge, although, one challenges love and the other confusing magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Effects

Leslia(OC) and Draco Malfoy Fanfic  
Leslia  
Appearance: Long, dark brown, wavy hair that falls in her face. On the short side of average height. Beautiful, but vulnerable looking. Green eyed with brown flecks.  
Personality: Quiet, non-confrontational, protective, intelligent. Loves to help, to the point of nearly killing herself. Can be sarcastic. Slightly clumsy.  
Year: Five. (Ages 15-16, generally)

"I heard she's hot."

Draco glanced over the top of his Herbology book and listened to the whispered conversation of two fellow Slytherins.

"Hot or not, why is she in Slytherin? She's not even a real student, just a cast out from that all-girls school."

"If she's not a real student, why does Professor Snape seem to have an interest in her?"

"Who knows? Maybe she's a relative. Or a death eater, and he's been assigned to watch her. That would explain why she's so weird. With all of the He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named stuff going on, that wouldn't surprise me. Gosh, I wouldn't want Professor Snape to be my guard. One step wrong, and..." The student slid his finger across his throat.

"Oh, quit being dramatic. Professor Snape's not that bad."

"Oh, yeah? Why do you think my roommate disappeared after talking back to him in Potions class?"

"I heard he-"

Draco scowled. "Would you both shut up? This is a library, not a gossip hall. Your roommate managed to get himself kicked out for messing with the forbidden forest. Now, slink away, little imbeciles."

The two boys glared in his direction and moved out of his line of vision, continuing to talk as they meandered down the hall. Draco rolled his eyes and continued studying for the upcoming test. Chances were, that the so called "new girl" was merely a visitor, and not someone he had to think about.

He continued studying for the next few minutes until Crabbe and Goyle rushed through the door, shoving each other out of the way.

"What now?" Draco snapped.

"Prof. Snape wants you. He wanted Pansy, but she's in the infirmary, so he said that you'll have to do." The two idiots stumbled through their words, but Draco managed to figure out their general message.

"Did he say what it's about?" He asked. Crabbe shook his head.

"I-I think it's about that new girl," Goyle stuttered.

"Wow, I didn't know you could think," Draco said pointedly. "What new girl?"

"I dunno...I just saw Prof. Snape taking a git into his office."

Draco stood up, placed his book back on a shelf carelessly, and made for the door. "I might not be there for supper. If I'm not, one of you bring me some. And make sure it's still hot." He shut the door before they could answer.

He strode purposely through the halls, taking as many short cuts as he knew. He made it to Snape's office in record time and opened the door none to gently, startling the girl sitting near the severe professor.

"Ah, Draco. So glad you could make time out of your busy day to meet with me," drawled the professor.

Draco glanced up at the teacher, tearing his gaze off of the new girl. She seemed to be folding in on herself as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, sir. Crabbe and Goyle-" He stopped himself from making excuses when Snape glared at him. He snapped to attention.

Professor Snape nodded briskly and motioned for the girl to stand up.

"This is Leslia. She is here under my protection. You are to show her to her room, which is next door to Daphne Greengrass. When you have done so, you are to report back to me immediately. Take as many back, empty paths as possible. Her being here is to be kept as quiet as possible."

"Sir, I heard some students talking about her long before I got here. Any possibility of anonymity she had is gone."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir. Apparently they're trying to decide if she's a relative of you, or if she's a death Eater whom you are guarding."

"Perhaps it is better that they make up their own explanations," Snape sighed, wrinkling his nose. "No matter. Leave." He gestured to the door, opening it with a flick of his wand. He motioned for Leslia to follow Draco, who was already in the doorway.

As soon as they were in the hallway, the door slammed shut behind them, and Draco heard the click of a lock snapping into place. He turned to the girl and gave her a once over with his eyes, trying to appraise what she was doing here from her appearance. No such luck. Snape had all ready given her a Hogwarts robe with Slytherin colors. He turned on his heel and walked briskly towards the girls dormitories. The girl stumbled in her haste to follow him and tripped over a cobblestone. Draco put out his hand to catch her, but she twisted away from his hand and righted herself. She glanced at him and down at her feet, avoiding his gaze.

"What's your problem? I was just trying to stop you from embarrassing yourself in the first five seconds you've met me. I'm Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy." He nodded slightly, as if she should know who he was. She stared past him, ignoring his greeting. "And you are...?" He prodded.

She shrugged, motioning for him to keep moving.

"Can't you talk, or are you just dumb? And by dumb, I mean stupid, not the other meaning," he complained loudly. She rolled her eyes and moved past him, careful not to brush up against him as she did so. He grabbed her wrist as she passed him, and she gasped silently as if in extreme pain. Her eyes rolled back in her skull, and she tore herself out of his loose grip, pulling so hard she fell down on the floor with a thump. She drew up her garment's sleeve, to view a bruise so dark it seemed black. Draco's mouth dropped open slightly as he realized that the bruise was an imprint from his hand.

"But I barely touched you!" He resisted the urge to help her, since he didn't want to risk hurting her again.  
She rolled up her sleeves, showing off multiple bruises and burn marks.

"Are those all from being touched?" She nodded. He didn't know whether to be impressed or horrified. "I hardly touched you!"

She nodded again.

"Is that part of the reason Snape wants you here?"

She shrugged, then nodded.

"You really can't talk, can you."

She shook her head.

"Y'know that's going to cause issues, right? What good is a wizard who can't cast spells? Did you used to be able to cast spells?"

She nodded emphatically.

"If you're touched by someone with their clothes, does that hurt, too? Or is it just when they grab you with their bare hands?"

She blinked at him.

"Right. Not a yes or no question. Sorry." He shrugged. "Lets get you to your room. I want to talk to Snape as soon as I can. Follow me."

He waited for Leslia to stand up, then sauntered up to a wall and pressed on a brick. A door swung open, and Draco motioned for her to follow him up a set of hidden stairs.

Leslia took everything in at once, paying attention to the smallest details. The way she saw it, one never knew when such things would be needed. She watched Draco warily, keeping at least an arms length away from him.

When they arrived at the room Snape had designated for her, he saw how far away from him she was standing. He rolled his eyes, beckoning her forward. "Look, I'm sorry for hurting you. I promise I won't touch you again. Quit looking like I'm going to murder you when you're sleeping. You're making me feel undesirable!" He opened the door and glanced inside the room before moving to the side of the doorway so Leslia could enter her new lodgings. She stepped inside and nodded to Draco as thanks for bringing her to her room. The room was virtually empty, holding only a dresser, mirror, bed, and radio. Draco waved as he left.

"Bye. You probably shouldn't wander around by yourself. You never know who or what's going on in here, and it's really easy to get lost. Since, y'know, the stairs and walls move." Her head jerked up in surprise. She glared at him, as if he was pulling her leg.

"Hey, I got nothing against you. I wouldn't tell you that to be mean. Of course, I could let you wander around. Maybe they'll find you before you're a rotting corpse. It's easier for the morticians to make you look pretty in a casket if the flesh is still there." Leslia fake gagged, and shooed him out of her room.


End file.
